1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized information management and processing systems generally and, more particularly, to a software estimator tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fundamental process in the business of providing customized software is the estimation process. Estimation allows a provider of customized software to predict for a customer, in advance, the schedule and costs associated with procurement and installation of the software. For software providers that write custom software code, estimation is often based on the projected number of lines of code that will be written for the customer. What is needed is an estimation process that can estimate the schedule and resources needed to implement a customized software product that consists of pre-existing software modules.